Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo is a Great Dane belonging to Shaggy Rogers. He speaks fluent English except that he tends to pronounce words as if they started with 'R'. Early life Scooby Doo caught and unmasked the Creeper. (The Legend of Alice May) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He and Shaggy enjoyed Fruitmeir's dessert and they had to stop the Slime Mutant. Scooby wasn't allowed in Drowsy Gator Hotel and had to sleep in the Mystery Machine and dealing with Gator People. Scooby helped the gang stop the Ghost Truck. Scooby loved clams, even meeting Skipper Shelton, and dealt with a Man-Crab. Scooby defeats Que Horrifico. He giggled at Shaggy dancing with Velma. Scooby enjoys watching Vincent Van Ghoul movies and he has found out that Shaggy is going to the prom with Velma. Scooby was still mad at Shaggy from the previous episode and he makes a new friend named Harry and in the end, he forgave Shaggy. Dresses like a pirate in the Royal Faire and has to stop a vicious Gnome. Becomes angry when he found Shaggy dating with Velma and has to deal with 2 Humungonauts. Suspected for being a Fright Hound and has to help the gang defeat it. Scooby is enjoying with Shaggy and Velma is still unhappy while a Vampire is on the loose. Scooby apologised to Velma at Darrow University and dealing with a Char Gar Gothakon. Scooby enjoys Nature Slivers and Velma doesn't want to be with him. Scooby felt very bad for himself while he and Velma were tied up by the Shadowy Orc and Velma almost fell off and died, but Scooby saved her. Immuned by Aphrodite's love spell and finds Professor Pericles and they both have to save Crystal Cove. Visits Darrow University and finds an underground house and finds a hermit named Danny Darrow. Becomes sad when Shaggy fell in love with Mai Le and Velma had to agree with Scooby while a Red Wizard is stopping a White Wizard. Invited to Vincent Van Ghoul's house and the Mutant Bee, Dr. Phobos, and Professor Jantzen are alive, but Nightfright attacks them. He had to deal with Fish Freaks and help Amy Cavenaugh and Skipper Shelton to rescue the Sardiner Shelton and Spike Cavenaugh. Helps the gang stop a Manticore and liking cotton candy and nacho cheese with halibut fishes and voice becomes high pitched from helium. Meets Rick Spartan and dealing with the Headless Creature. Stops and unmasks a Shadowy Figure and was Pericles and the parrot escaped with the disk piece. Failed to stop Piranha-Goat and two bank robbers from Dead Justice's ghost. Finds out that Angel is Cassidy Williams and meets Hatecraft again. Defeats the Freak of Crystal Cove and Fred Jones, Sr. wasn't Fred's real dad and his real dad and mom are Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves and Fred left and said that Mystery Incorporated is "dead", Daphne cries, Velma felt sad for not telling about Cassidy sooner, Shaggy is being sent away, and Scooby must find Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, find Mr. E, get the gang back, and stop Pericles. Scooby's Dream Scooby became very sick and he couldn't to State Finals. Scooby fell asleep. When he 'woke' up he didn't sneeze, he checked his temperature and he was cured and ready to go the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. Scooby meets Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, and the Funky Phantom. However, some flying fired skeleton named Lord Infernicus appears and he captures everyone except for the sidekicks. Scooby goes to the hallway and h sees crumbs from cages and he sees a bunch of guinea pigs and he sees 4 guinea pigs that look like Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. Scooby asked if the guinea pig that looks like Shaggy do it for a Scooby Snack, but the guinea pig doesn't get it so it throws the snack at Scooby's nose. The Funky Phantom leaves and Scooby says "Come back, we're missing something." Lord Infernicus has appeared and telled Scooby that time is running out. Angel and Principal Quinlan were riding on Speed Buggy and they destroyed the signal and Infernicus appears again and attacks them. Scooby sees a paper that a boat from the dock is leaving and heading to Africa. Scooby and the sidekicks have solved the mystery and Scooby unmasks Lord Infernicus and it was Funky Phantom. Scooby asked why would Funky cause trouble. Funky was sick of being a sidekick and he wasn't a real ghost and his real name was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore. The gang he was from had found him inside a clock in a haunted house and found a clock and thought Jonathan was a ghost since he could fly and go through walls. Jonathan wanted to be the headline and leader and have his own sidekicks. He learned about the Lord Infernicus who also got ditched so Jonathan worked shopped and created him. Funky would be shown with Infernicus by making using a hologram to make himself appear and fly. A little smoke, fireworks, and a skeleton puppet would work. He even abducted his own cat, Boo. He would later ship everyone to Africa and he would use the outfits to use on the guinea pigs, just throw Scooby and the sidekicks off tract. It was perfect and genius. Until Scooby started to act like a hero instead of a sidekick. Scooby tells Boo to come here and Boo arrives with anger and says "You lied to me." at Muddlemore and he jumps on Jonathan and scracthes him. Scooby was cheered, but he became dizzy and fell and he woke up and Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne wake up Scooby that he had a dream that he was with a shark, a caveman, and a doombuggy. Scooby then met the Chariman and thought it was Funky Phantom. The Chariman replied "Was it something I said?" Physical Appearance Scooby-Doo is a brown Great Dane with black spots on his back. Personality Scooby-Doo shares common personality traits with his owner, including cowardice and an immense appetite. It shows he doesn't want Shaggy to be with Velma. Velma refused to be with Scooby for not forgiving her for wanting to be with Shaggy. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Like Scooby's original incarnation, this Scooby still likes Scooby Snacks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Dogs Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Pets Category:Talking animals